


Intimated

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Shh.” Mikey whispered, turning so Leatherhead could catch his gaze, and he got distracted at the picture he made, sprawled back against the wall, head propped against one enormous arm. Those golden eyes burning into him. “I heard mutants live down here.”





	

Leatherhead was sort of a weird guy, Mikey supposed, but no more than Raph, or Leo or Master Splinter-who wore a robe all day like only the lamest TV dads did- and watched soaps in the afternoon, which was probably where he got the robe idea.

  
He’d lived in his own little corner of the New York underground for months now, and it still looked more like a Kraang holding cell, than the lair of a badass alligator. Crocodile?

  
Was it rude to ask?

  
Mikey didn’t know, so he hadn’t asked. Not asking worked better with Leatherhead most of the time anyway, and even though Donnie would disagree, Mikey thought simple understanding was _way_ underrated.

  
Take now for example.

  
_Figure a._ , Mikey, known as Michelangelo by his crotchety sensei, who lay plastron to belly on _Figure b._ , Leatherhead.

  
_Figure c._ , was the thick cock, which had slid slowly from between slick panels, emerging pink and wet-looking before Mikey’s astonished eyes. He’d known the big pervert was getting a kick out of looking at his cute lil’ shell, but not in a full-screen, 3D sorta way. It gave Mikey a thrill, made him swallow and lift his tail, giving Leatherhead a peek of what was underneath.

  
“Mikey...” Leatherhead breathed, his name rumbling up and out from his friends chest vibrating all through Mikey’s shell, down to his toes. Mike fumbled, letting his comic drop to the floor his movements making the seeping pink cock dance before his eyes. It swayed enticingly, making Mikey drool more than fresh pizza, straight from the box.

  
“Well, hello big guy.” He said teasingly, bending his legs to swing them coquettishly, each swing giving Leatherhead a quick flash at what lay just under his shell. Mikey reached out one blunt finger, and stroked the sticky tip, like rubbing Spike’s chin after he’d eaten fruit, and watched as a shiny bead of pre-cum oozed from the tip. Leatherhead groaned under him, his tail thrashing, making Mikey clutch at his sides like it was an earthquake, except he was giggling and giggling, the sound loud and echoing in the cavernous concrete hollow of Leatherhead’s lair.

  
“Shh.” Mikey whispered, turning so Leatherhead could catch his gaze, and he got distracted at the picture he made, sprawled back against the wall, head propped against one enormous arm. Those golden eyes burning into him.“I heard mutants live down here.”

  
He grinned to take the sting away, still cautious even after months of whatever-this-was.

  
They hadn’t talked about it, not ever, really. Sometimes Mikey came over with food, and they ate or comics and they’d read. Or sometimes Mikey would just bring himself, and they’d do this instead. Leatherhead smiled back, just a swift baring of teeth, but it was enough reassurance to make Mikey turn back, eyes crossing as he darted forward, tongue lolling out to roll the damp tip into his mouth.

  
LH groaned again, louder, hungry sounding, and Mikey rose and fell to the time of his rushed breathing, allowing the motion to control the natural slide and slip of the dick in his mouth. It was just wide enough to make his jaw ache, to make swallowing difficult. Mikey was pretty sure that’s why they hadn’t really done much more than this, despite plenty of fooling around. Of course they hadn’t talked about it. It would happen or it wouldn’t. For now, Michelangelo was content to take a swift breath, and then slurp as much of him as he could into his mouth, until Leatherhead was growling beneath him, a steady burr that felt amazing against the growing bulge in his lower plastron, and Mikey could even feel it rumbling against his tongue.

  
He pulled up slowly, letting suction do the work, liking the way his mouth stretched with the motion. Leatherhead was petting his legs, soft and slow, the occasional press of his claws enough to make Mikey shiver, letting his legs fall wide.

  
“Michelangelo...” Leatherhead breathed, and it was his turn to groan, letting the swollen tip drop off his hanging tongue, smearing along his chin. “May I...?”

  
“Yeah, please, yes!” Mikey said, and then swallowed remembering his manners. “ All yours, dude.”

  
Leatherhead chuckled, but it was a warm, dry sound so Mikey didn’t mind. And then he felt fingers lifting his tail, spreading him, a huge wet tongue running across his entrance, making him squeak. That was definitely new.

  
New, but not bad, and after a few seconds Mikey decided to roll with it. Leatherhead tasted like sweat and skin, and Mikey closed his eyes as he rolled his tongue up him, collecting the wet smears of pre-cum that had escaped in his brief absence.

  
Another hot, wet lick and Mikey decided he liked it. It was weird but good. And then Leatherhead curled his tongue, letting it push lightly against his entrance and Mikey whined. Oh yeah, that was _gooood_.

  
“That’s cheating.” He mumbled, and felt Leatherhead pause, pulling that hot, wonderful tongue away, and Mikey wanted to growl.  
“Cheating?” Leatherhead asked, sounding stiff, and Mikey turned back to smile at him again.

  
“Yeah, but don’t worry. I got tricks too!” Mikey said. LH’s eyes widened, his pupils a sharp black slit in the center of his flecked gold iris, and then Mikey was sliding along slick scales, scooching forward just enough to suck Leatherhead back into his mouth, and then further, into his throat. Leatherhead groaned, nosing into his ass again, hot tongue working him wet and open. It made Mikey moan around the heavy flesh filling his mouth. They hadn’t tried this yet either, Mikey too afraid of choking up, looking dumb, but he’d been practicing with Popsicles lately.

  
THAT had gotten him some weird looks.

  
It was totally worth though, and Mikey was smirking as he pulled up with a pop, before sucking him back down. And Leo said he wasn’t a quick learner. He bobbed his head, eyes squeezing shut, as Leatherhead drove his tongue into him, turgid with muscle, stretching him just enough to burn. To fill him so deliciously. Mikey pulled back up, to tell him how good that was, ask him why he hadn’t done it before, but Leatherhead pushed him back down, one huge hand holding his shell flat , and how easy it was for him made Mikey shudder, made him speed up, the slurping noises loud in the silence of the sewer, offset by the soft, ever present susurrus of rushing water.

  
Or maybe that was just the blood racing through his ears, it was certainly making his heart pound. His cock had dropped out, like, ages ago, rubbing wetly across Leatherhead’s stomach, but Mikey was too far gone to feel any shame. All he could feel was heat, surrounding him, Leatherhead’s hands hot enough to brand where they held him trapped and splayed wide. Held him open for the other mutant’s enjoyment.

  
Not that he wasn’t enjoying it too. The ache in Mikey’s jaw was getting worse, and he was starting to sweat, his legs trembling worse than they did after endurance training, but every flick and curl of Leatherhead’s tongue against or, holy smokes, in him made his body flush anew.  
He could feel blunted claws pressing into his thigh, hard enough to bruise, and those were going to be hard to explain tomorrow at training, but Mikey didn’t care. He’d figure something out. It wasn’t like he was going to stop. Not when those claws were holding him open for Leatherhead’s snout, for the pleasurable press of his tongue, and jeez, how did the guy get so good at this?

  
He was making it hard for Mikey to concentrate, to focus on the swollen cock between his lips, even as the weight of the hand atop his shell assured his continued attentions. It was kinda hot, actually, used at both ends, and Mikey ground his cock into LH’s stomach, hard and desperate. Spit was leaking down his chin, smearing wetly between LH’s legs, and down Mikey’s neck, even as he slurped as best he could. Popsicles couldn’t really prepare him for this.

  
He pinched Leatherhead’s leg, squirming upright, away from that wicked tongue, but still facing his cock, wagging his tail happily. Leaatherhead was breathing heavily, his muzzle wet from spit, where he’d been eating Mikey out, and that was really hot too.

  
Hot enough to make Mikey forget his rules about talking or pushing. Hot enough that what he was feeling just tumbled out of his mouth.

  
“Dude, I wish you’d fuck me.” He breathed and Leatherhead’s eyes narrowed to slits, as he roared, the sound deafening. Cum splashed Mikey’s hands and plastron, hot and wet, smearing along his own length as Leatherhead came. Mikey didn’t think he really blinked for the whole thing.

  
“Michelangelo.” Leatherhead murmured, the sound still louder than a subway train, and Mikey laid back, letting one hand slide through the goo on his plastron, before wrapping around his cock. He could feel his body shaking with his friends racing breath, and it took maybe three, maybe four twists of his wrist to bring himself off, his toes curling as he came.

  
Later, after he’d wiped off with a grubby towel Leatherhead had provided him and they’d eaten the rest of the food he’d brought, and Mikey was about to head home, Leatherhead grabbed his chin.

  
Gently, two huge clawed fingers tipping his gaze up and up to make eye contact with the giant crocodile. Alligator.

  
Whatever.

  
“Yeah, dude?” He said, and he was whispering, even though it was just them. He didn’t know why, but that wasn’t anything new.

  
“Next time...” Leatherhead rumbled, and Mikey blinked, confused, before his blue eyes widened in realization, his tummy tightening at just the idea.

  
“Yeah, really?” He said breathless, and Leatherhead was smiling again, that glowing slash of teeth. “Really, really?”

  
“Maybe, really.” Leatherhead said, but he laughed when Mikey blew him a kiss goodbye.

  
Maybe that talking stuff wasn’t so overrated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Popsicles probably couldn't prepare anyone for this. For lots of turtles, check out my [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com).


End file.
